


On Average Sunday Morning

by Nowaki



Category: Hustle Cat
Genre: Any gender, Any ship - Freeform, Drabble, Happy Ending, If it fits it ships, Nacht just needs a hug, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Post Ending, a big happy cat family, especially Reese, everyone who works at A Cat's Paw is a giant nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowaki/pseuds/Nowaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after the curse is broken, the employees of A Cat's Paw come in every day. One morning on their day off, they discuss a popular new app.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Average Sunday Morning

"Gah! Hayes evolved into a Jolteon!" Reese complained, glaring at his phone. The Hayes sitting across from him twitched and let out a quick apology.

"You named your Eevee Hayes?" Finley asked, peering over Reese's phone.

"Yeah, I already have a Jolt' named Landry!" Reese continued, strolling over to his other Pokemon.

"It says it's Extra Small!" Finley giggled.

"Of course! It's not like everything about Landry is huge or anything."

"You're not wrong," Landry joked.

Reese snorted. "Hayes already has more Combat Points so guess who I'm trading as soon as that feature is available."

"Am I one of your Pomemon?" Mason asked, her cold voice making everyone freeze.

"No, not yet." Reese answered. "I figured you'd kill me if you were anything but a Vulpix. Or a Flareon, they're sweet!"

"Both are acceptable." Mason agreed. "I named my Kingler after you."

"I named my Paras after him!" Avery said, holding up their hand for a high five.

"D-does everyone here have Pokemon go?" Hayes asked, fishing out his phone. "I-I just got it and I'm not very good b-but-"

"Hayes, we're all noobs. The game legit just came out. Let me see what you have?"

"O-okay," Hayes said, giving Avery his phone.

"You're the guy who keep taking over my gyms?!" Reese shouted as he peeked over their shoulder. 

"S-sorry, there's just hardly any other yellow team members s-so I gotta do it myself and I-I, oh please don't look at me that way. I d-didn't know I was stealing from my friends. I w-won't take them over again, I promise. I'm so sorry!"

"Hayes, you're supposed to claim gyms. Keep it up." Avery said reassuringly. "Red team isn't doing that well anyway. All we have is the gym at the church by my apartment. The gym leader there is really strong so we're okay."

"And us Blues have the park!" Finley added, "Gym Leader JellyMoewth at your service!"

"Not for long," Mason warned her.

"Hey, Mason?" Avery asked.

"Yes?"

"You're not the gym leader Pyromancer, are you?"

Mason nodded. "Yes, your church gym is mine."

"Until Hayes takes over." Reese said pouting. "He stole the library right out from under me."

"And the playground. And the post office. And-" Avery stopped suddenly. A lure had just appeared at the PokeStop across the street. Everyone stood up at once and rushed to the door.

Nacht was standing on the curb, waving at them. The door to Graves' apartment burst open and their boss descended the stairs two at a time.

"Did you see the lu-" he started excitedly, looking up.

Nacht blew a kiss at him.

His eyes widened and he stormed out to confront their opponent.

"So, I remembered you liked Pokemon so I figured this could be our peace treaty," they heard him say.

"This is how you apologize for nearly killing me?"

"Um, yes?"

"After a half hour, I want you to leave and never come back."

 

That was how they all ended up hanging out with Nacht on their day off. He started showing up every Sunday and as long as he supplied the Lure Modules, Graves didn't chase him off.

**Author's Note:**

> All Pokemon named are ones I have on my Pokemon Go. I also had a Hayes Eevee that became my second Jolteon and Landry is XS. ^^' I love this app and figured that the HC characters would probably like playing it too.


End file.
